Kiss of the Damned - Reimagined
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. He was one of the monsters they were speaking about, an impulsive one who would think he was meant to rule humans, and she stood in front of him. One-shot for now.


Title: Kiss of the Damned - Reimagined

Rating: M

Summary: AU. He was one of the monsters they were speaking about, an impulsive one who would consider he was meant to rule humans, and she stood in front of him.

About the story: It is set in 'Kiss of the Damned' universe ( one of my T rated works). It is fine if you have not read that one.

Note: I don't TVD or Klaroline. The plot is imaginary and written for fun. No offence to anyone!

* * *

 ** _0o Kiss of the Damned - Reimagined o0_**

 _0o Immigrant o0_

Humans were changing.

Growing strong - mentally, Stefan would say. Before there used to be two kinds: the one who rebels and the one who submits.

At this point of time, humans outgrew and they were skillfully deceiving the people who were physically stronger than them.

It was clear. Cold war was going on between human faction and vampire faction.

For hundreds of years, even before Stefan's existence, vampires stood as dominating clan among others. That earned their kind a good number of enemies from different supernatural clans. Though rebellions and wars were not new to Stefan or to his lord, the ruler of northern part of the world, the Commander was hesitating to share the latest reports he received about dysfunctions throughout the kingdom.

And that was because of the Lord's impetuous side was on. He was being distant and Stefan thought that was caused by the loneliness.

Klaus, the current ruler of northern part of the world, was never good at maintaining healthy relationships with his siblings let alone others. Stefan had never seen a woman standing with the Original Hybrid, except for the short affairs he had with other vampires. Hell, as far Stefan knew none of the henchmen lasted long. Again Stefan here was exceptional.

He managed to gather himself, ignoring the metallic tang coming out of the meeting chamber, and entered.

Stefan's estimation was right.

Walls, floor, furniture- every goddamn thing was perfectly covered in red viscous fluid. Bodies were hardly recognized, oh wait - they were not even bodies. Parts were separated, insides were lying on the floor.

More than a century with Klaus made Stefan to stand there unflinching, not even to the slightest.

And in this bloodcurdling massacre, Stefan saw someone moving - Klaus. The lord was taking unhurried steps toward his black throne chair and sat down.

"One of our sources provided us with the information, my lord," Stefan began speaking, yet did not receive direct attention. "Humans are interested to part their ways and-" he paused when Klaus signaled at the only mortal soul in that chamber. The blonde girl would not be less than nineteen. Shivering and moaning softly but did not protest as the Original unleashed himself, sucking the life out of her.

Stefan watched as the corpse landed at the lord's feet. When he looked back at the ancient one, he found himself under his pinning gaze.

"-and differences-"

"A rebellion." Klaus spoke, wiping the crawling droplet from the corner of the mouth and licked his finger clean. "Which part of the kingdom?"

How calm he sounded. Dangerously calm.

"Almost every corner." Stefan said, watched as he tapped on the chair's arm. "Western region initiated the war but southerners are fast and strong."

Klaus' stare might have been blank and it only meant he had already begun thinking.

"Neither they give in nor do they declare the war." Stefan ended and waited for him to respond.

Warmth of blood that filled the entire room could have made Stefan to lose control.

"These people of western lands, what about them?" Klaus asked softly.

"Billiard Forbes is the leader. Years back a group of young vampires had lost it and attacked a few people. He lost his wife and son in that massacre."

"Losing the family drove him mad?"

"He still has more of family. Caroline Forbes, his daughter is still alive."

Klaus began tapping his index finger and said after thinking for a while. "I would like to end what those young vampires started. Kill her, too, and see what he will do after that."

"But the southern lands turned out as a place for training."

"If you want to kill a tree, Stefan," Klaus raised voice a little, "cutting down the branches doesn't help in the longer run." Stefan swore that familiar evilness sparkled in those stormy blues. "You better go to the roots." A smirk graced the lord's features. "Did you understand now?"

Stefan managed to nod. "I will make sure-"

Klaus cut in the middle. "No, no. Let me do the honor."

Another bloody message was on the way.

 _0o Tear You Apart o0_

Caroline was not supposed to stand in the middle of the field and enjoy the sunlight, grass and soil beneath her feet, but she had been doing it anyway. For almost years she had been doing it and breaking every rule set by her father.

Her actions were not out of hatred. With clean motive she had been doing it - to live.

It looked like her father did not appreciate the stream of her thoughts and dreams. She tried convincing but utterly failed. Which made her to step out on her own.

Her mouth bent into a smile, watching the lamb running away from the herd. "Where do you think you are going, little one?"

Caroline ushered the creature back and bid farewell for the old couple who would watch over the herd.

On her way back to the mansion, Caroline was alone that day. Usually she would be accompanied by her handmaid who was also her friend.

"You are late today."

A startled Caroline turned to her left and glared at the stranger. The dirt blond man in rich silk was leaning against one of the massive trees with crossed arms. Bluish grey orbs were clearly showing off many emotions at a time. Caroline was not sure what to make of it.

"I have been waiting for you, love."

Caroline got a hunch that he was not like her – a human. His manner was bold and, for sure, he could have peculiar aura. Wheels in her mind started to gear up before she responded.

"And why is that?"

The handsome stranger smirked mischievously. "I heard a lot about you. So, I thought of meeting you personally."

He better not be some random suitor his father had sent. But then, she reminded herself, he did not seem like a human.

At slower pace, he moved to her. "From what I heard and what I saw, I believe you are a free spirit."

Surprisingly Caroline was not feeling intimidated by him, for some reasons. Although, she knew he was a trouble that one should not look for. Curious side of her betrayed and wanted to know the person who was showing interest in her.

"Before we get into that, do you mind giving your name, sire?" Sharply she asked.

His smile never disappeared and he halted at one foot distance. Exactly one.

"Forgive my ill manners, love. People know me as Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson."

Things changed quickly.

Swallowing with much difficulty, Caroline thought to act. Though he seemed like he was pleased with her expression, he did not comment anything.

Klaus Mikaelson – one of the ancient vampires and different from his family, from what she heard. He was the combination of two dangerous species – vampire and wolf.

He was one of the monsters they were speaking about, an impulsive one who would consider he was meant to rule humans, and she stood in front of him.

She was about to step behind, but he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. There was hitch in her breathing when Klaus planted a warm kiss on the back of her palm. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and it seemed she liked this contact with him. But that did not last for long.

When he released, she backed away immediately. "If you are here to kill me, then—" ugh, she had to think of some threatening words that could buy her the least of time.

"Then?" He feigned innocence and interest at the same time.

"Then I suggest you step back. I knew how to protect myself." Poor choice of words. Caroline wanted to slap her face harder than ever.

Klaus raised his brows, contained his smile. "I am certain you do." Wryly he said.

Another gulp.

"Though I am afraid you cannot use your skills, not today." Caroline frowned at him. "I have no intention to harm you."

Relief spread through her. Klaus moved away from her path and stood at an acceptable distance.

Confused and thankful, Caroline stared at him for a bit longer and followed the screaming voice in her head. Walk away! It repeated.

She stopped when she heard his question. "When I can get to see you again?"

Locking gaze with him, she said. "You are dangerous, that is what I was told."

Something flashed in his darkened eyes. Hurt or anger? She was not sure.

"I was told to stay away from your kind." She twisted and that eased his frame.

"Give it a chance and I will prove them wrong." He said quietly.

A faint smile spread on her features. It was wrong, but she wondered what he would be like.

She heard stories about him and the other vampires, but never saw one.

Klaus noticed changes in her demeanor and smirked lightly. For the last time of that day, Caroline's gaze brushed over his presence. And then she began walking away from there.

 _0o Poison o0_

He should be here, waiting by the time she reached their meeting spot. But he didn't seem to -

Caroline let out a piercing scream when someone fell on her and pinned her to the ground.

Klaus.

Though it was comforting to see his face, her thumping heart needed more to adjust.

His stormy blues might be alluring, but the amount of mischief made her want to slap his face. She frowned and smacked his arm, earned chuckle from him.

"That was no fun!" Caroline complained, nudging.

"You are no fun." Klaus murmured before blowing a kiss on her cheek.

Caroline was almost surprised with his gesture. Whenever their lips meet, she would be floating in a bunch of darkest desires. Klaus would love to tease by leaving her there. Now the peck was unexpected and brought a quick smile to her face.

She would always feel special when it was with Klaus, the Original Hybrid, the ancient monster that was loathed and feared.

It was strange for someone like Caroline, who had never wanted anything with the war, was involved with Klaus. And she hadn't regretted developing her relation with this monster.

Caroline didn't know she was staring deep into his eyes until he quirked up a brow. Her smile went wide, heat steadily rose in her cheeks.

"Show yourself." A regular plea she would make, or an order as per his words.

Caroline had been afraid of his true form in the first few days, yet she bothered him to show it anyway. She had almost fainted and fell sick after the first time. But that hadn't prevented her meeting up with him whenever the opportunity presents itself.

Klaus didn't mind to transform into a growling beast. Razor sharp canines were at display, eyes were burning like torches and color yellow caused goosebumps on her skin.

This form- was his strength and weakness as well. He would flinch whenever she touched the dark veins which would appear under his eyes.

She smiled a little when his handsome features restored. Klaus pressed his lips to hers, coaxing her into breathless kiss.

"You are scared." He stated the fact after pulling back.

"I am trying to get used to this side of you while everyone out there is repulsed." Caroline replied, tracing the line of his jaw. "You should appreciate it."

His stormy blues lit up with amusement. "And why are you trying?"

Caroline didn't even think twice when she answered. "Because I am in love with you."

It wasn't the first time that she had expressed her feelings. Every time they meet, he would make sure she said it out loud. Caroline knew it would satisfy his need. Need to know someone loves him, cares for him? Klaus never articulated his thoughts and motives behind approaching her. But his eyes had spoken louder than anyone or anything.

That's what happened at the moment too.

His lips twisted into a bit of smile, thumb began tracing her chin.

"Is it enough to let me go?" She asked, tease was evident in her words.

Klaus replied with a chuckle. "You love to be in my embrace, sweetheart."

Well, that was not a lie. With a playful eye roll, she pressed lips to the corner of his mouth.

"This will come to an end." Caroline had imagined what would happen if her father learned what she was up to. But she had never directly stated what was bothering. His expression did not change when she looked him in the eyes. "One day, it has to."

"I do not want that day." He brushed off, though a bit of irritation in his voice was detected.

"Neither do I." She was on the edge. Anxiety wrecked in as negative thoughts flew into her mind. Klaus was expecting her to continue further. He shifted on the elbow, eyes never left her face. "I am worried." That's all she managed to come up with.

"Say a word, Caroline, it will be over." He snapped fingers, purred. "Just like that."

"Killing doesn't solve any issues, Klaus." She insisted.

"Killing is the better among the ways we have, though it is no fun." He chuckled, his fingers went down to the neck, avoided the vervain necklace.

Caroline's gaze was sharp. "You have no concern for human lives." Klaus responded with a smirk, not meeting her eyes. "Which also means you care less about me."

Klaus did not miss a heartbeat. "If you are right, then you should have been dead by now." He said.

"Amusement." She hissed, pushing him away. "You would always love a good sport."

"I love spending my time with you." Caroline scoffed to his words. "There is no denial that you brought a part of me back to life, Caroline." She felt her anger disappearing into thin air soon after that. Klaus then looked into her sea blue eyes and tapped on her bottom lip. "If someone tries to separate you from me, I would not even think twice to rip off their head."

Her heart might have skipped a beat. A mixture of terror and surprise hit her like waves. Only at that instant she understood that she was playing with fire.

Somehow she found her voice. "What if I don't want to live with you?" A question born out of curiosity. Though, it sounded more like a challenge.

Klaus giggled softly and eyes sparkled as he said. "So, you thought of us living together." Heat rose in her cheeks. "Yes?"

"You tell me first." She demanded like a kid. "If I choose to stay by my father, then would you let me go or would you take nasty measures?" Klaus did not reply. Instead he kept tracing her features with his fingers. "Tell me."

All she got was silence and that only lasted for a moment. Klaus clenched his jaws, glaring at her vervain pendant. "I thought you love me." His words were now coated with a layer of darkness. "You love me enough to spend your life with me."

"Never doubt my feelings for you, Klaus." Softly she claimed, almost like a whisper, but a warm promise. "I wish to be with you."

"But?"

Caroline blinked more than twice, growing uncomfortable slowly that she did not recognize she moved closer to him. Klaus put his arms around her securely.

"I am afraid." She confessed, not finding the gut to look him in the eye. "Afraid things may end up in a bloody mess."

"And you are ready to give away your happiness for something that you could not prevent?" Caroline frowned at his smirking face. "What do you think? Playing by your father's rules will prevent the war that had already begun?" Klaus shook his head at slower pace, wryly he smiled. "Your decisions impact your future." A pause. "Only yours, love."

Birds continued to chirp, even it was past noon.

Caroline simply stared at him and he at her. "What do you want me to do?"

To that he chuckled melodiously and replied. "Live."

She was not sure what caused a smile to her face - his soothing tone or his suggestion. Or maybe his laughter. Eagerly she kissed on his lips, one that was full of admiration. And it started to turn into what she was expecting. Intimacy - they had developed it long back. So, it was natural of her to express herself - verbally or physically.

Her heartbeat consistently increased when he played with the strings of her dress. Hesitation was evident. Klaus was holding back, he had always been. Caroline fully aware of her way with him; she was no toddler after all. She had fair amount of time for herself while she never lost to add the element they had a thing for - tease.

"If I were some other man, Caroline," she let him speak in between the kisses, her foot was massaging one of his calves through his pants, "then it would not be this much fun." Caroline shivered a little. His words were just a bunch of emotions, of which she identified lust and frustration. "So much tease to withstand."

She would not blame him, for it had been quite long that she began to feel irritated. Irritated with this gap between them. It was like as if she was being desperate for him lately.

That was moment she realized she was ready to give herself to him.

"No more." She said with a nod.

She could have sworn wildness flashing in his eyes and it excited her further while she had to be scared.

The following moment her mouth was claimed totally. Tongues dancing together, fingers reached for more contact. Sounds erupted from her lips drove him mad. His kisses were hot as he decided to explore further. But he stopped at her neck. A growl escaped him as he glared at the vervain filled necklace. Even Caroline did not even appreciate the obligation, but she understood what his look of hatred was for.

Without thinking twice, she went for hook and undid it gladly.

It could have seemed like a simple act, though it was not.

Caroline turned red while he stared at her with wide eyes.

Trust was earned and that was conveyed.

 _0o Outlaws o0_

Every detail of the nature was clearly seen with the help of his supernatural abilities. Distantly he listened to the birds and fishes enjoying in their mediums, he watched the grass and droplets resting on it, he smelled the wet soil and tiny insects walking through the grass.

If Caroline was not late that day, he would not have paid much attention.

He was not growing impatient for he kept himself busy observing the things he had kept ignoring.

And then he felt her presence.

Klaus turned to her side quickly and skimmed over.

Something was wrong. She was unusually pale.

"What took you so long?" He inquired, turning to the river.

Silence.

But her heart was pounding inside her chest. Klaus expected her to speak, she would say it soon and he knew it. He just had to give time, he got used to this side of her.

"You would probably be amazed to see what I have been—"

"My father has chosen a suitor for me." She said it out.

Klaus met her wavering gaze. Her heart did not calm down, a sign that she was not coming straight to the point.

"Consider him dead." Klaus said coolly.

That did not brighten up her mood? Killing should be fun, a perfect solution for any kind of problem. Perhaps her being a mortal soul could not get such fun.

Caroline's eyes were still wide and she was being cautious, for some reasons. She looked down, fiddling with a side of her purple gown.

"This matter is not bothering you." He stated, still not losing his patience. A part of him was surprised. "Should I have to know anything else, love?" Softly he asked.

Another moment passed in silence before she vomited her trouble.

"My father knew I am seeing someone. He doesn't know—" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Why it is troubling you, I do not understand." He said, playing with a pebble.

Caroline gulped again. "He knew I am pregnant."

Klaus was not sure what he heard. By the looks, it was evident she was not lying or joking. He had never been so much confused before.

"He said I disgraced his name." She went in monotone voice. "He thinks low of me."

He would not believe if she said she slept with another man. This girl, she was in love with him!

But it was not possible, was it?

Tears were at the edges of her eyes when she tried to explain herself. "I—I was not whoring around, Klaus." She was shaking her head violently that he sped to her and touched her arm only to receive a painful moan from her side. Klaus frowned before tearing her sleeve.

What he saw blanked him for a moment. That kind of scar was not new to him, unfortunately brought some unwanted memories, but it being on her skin— He, for sure, trembled because of dark rage.

Caroline was baffled as well, and scared. Who would have expected this?

"Believe me," was all she managed to say.

Klaus needed a witch in order to get clear understanding of Caroline's condition. Someone who could be trusted. Because if something went wrong—

"Come with me." He surprised her. Wiping the water on her cheeks, Klaus repeated. "Come and live with me, Caroline." The blonde parted her lips and stared at him. "You promised you would do it one day. The day has come, my love."

"My father—"

"Your father can perfectly do fine without you." A bit of frustration crept into his words.

Klaus hated how desperate he was for her to choose him. Only him. But he was ready to kill anyone who would get into race with him.

Caroline was all his. He had decided it on the day she confessed her feelings. His desire had fortified when she gave into him.

Ironically, he had come to kill her before everything. And now— they ended up in this scenario.

Klaus narrowed his eyes a little while she fiddled with the strings of his shirt. Then she nodded, accepted his proposal.

He let out a huff of smile before capturing her mouth. Despite the complexity of their situation, he was relieved for some reasons.

But that did not mean he was quitting what he had started. No prisoners were taken.

It was going to be one hell of war.

 ** _0o Kiss of the Damned - Reimagined o0_**

* * *

I'm extremely sorry if I wasted your time through this one-shot. Actually it has been more than a month since I wrote and published something. Just my way of coming back to writing. Please don't mind me, guys!

Leave your thoughts, please! I need them right now. =)

Take care, readers!


End file.
